


Siegemas Prompts

by Mercyara



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyara/pseuds/Mercyara
Summary: So the last day of December and I'm binge writing the last six prompts.





	1. White Christmas

Nestled into a little mountain valley, was a small town that held some of the most hermit-like neighbors you’ll ever have. Snow blanketed the land in thick sheets that shimmered when the sun peaked out from behind the clouds, casting its rays over the cold lush area. The frost made beautiful elegant patterns on the glass of your kitchen window, the red curtains that framed it hid some of the more intricate designs. Yet as you glanced out at the snow-covered landscape, a very excited husky came bounding through the area throwing the fresh snow everywhere in delight. “Seb?” You called your partners name in a questioning tone. Normally Asher frolicked under supervision but perhaps the clever dog made a sneaky escape from the confines of the warm guest room.

A groggy groan floated down the stairs as you heard him roll out of bed. Sebastien is like a hibernating bear when it comes to the cold winter months. He is quite fond of finding all the blankets and making a hill of fabric. Yet when the morning comes around it’s like an avalanche. A very loud yawn on the borderline of a scream announced his grand arrival as he sidled up next to you. “Good morning ma cherie.” Sebastien trapped you in a warm bear hug, his beard scratching against the skin of your cheek as he pressed kisses all over the area, clearly enjoying your giggles and playful protests. Yet when he opened his eyes to gaze outside things changed. “Dear God.” Asher had effectively burrowed his way through a ginormous hill of snow and only his head was visible at the top of it. His dark grey fur was absolutely coated in snow and his pink tongue hung out of his mouth showcasing his happiness.

“Surprise.” Sebastien grumbled at your words, stalking off to go put some shoes on and to go fetch his dog. You tugged his beanie onto his messy brown hair and sent him out with a slap on the back. Heading back into your kitchen you could hardly suppress the excitement as you waited for the show to begin. Asher huffed at his owner in an inquisitive manner as he stared him down with a king of the hill attitude. Sebastien attempted to coax the stubborn dog out from his perch in smooth french but he refused. With a grumble, the dog shuffled a little casing a small landslide of snow to fall at Sebastien’s feet. You could hear Sebastien’s laughter and translated the question that he directed at his dog into English. He had asked Asher if he was stuck and a very loud howl is his response. Wiggling the dog, he loosened the packed snow enough so that Asher was able to burst through it in excitement and tackled Sebastien, sending the two of them sprawling into the snow. Now free, the joyous husky resumed his adventure and eventually found a squirrel to chase. Crying from laughter you heard Sebastien open the door to your home, and when he entered he was completely wet and shivering. White flakes stuck to his clothes and hair as his glared deepened at your giggles. “Not enjoying a white Christmas?” He lumbered back up the stairs, complaining about his young dog and how he very much so needed a vacation away from all of you.


	2. Blue Baubles

A gentle evening snow hit the windows, pattering against the glass softly and leaving flecks of white in its wake. The sounds of a crackling fire in its stone fireplace and the shuffling of boxes fill the house. Christmas is a very celebrated holiday within your home and with Julian home this year, love was never in short supply. “Mon ange.” He purrs in the words in such a way that it makes your face turn scarlet red. Julian is a charmer and knows how to speak in just the right tone to cause that butterfly feeling in your stomach. His baby blue eyes sparkle with the twinkle of the lights strung up around the area and illuminate his face in a flattering way. “Look at the tree!” He whisper-shouts the words with such pride that it was too adorable for you to handle. The sudden shift from flirty seduction to an almost childlike joy is a bit disorienting, but the genuine joy on his face is heartwarming. Julian doesn’t always get the change to celebrate many things with you, so even the smallest traditions have the highest value in his eyes.

Julian had strung up the tree in a quick manner flitting about it like a hummingbird would do with a flower. Decorating is his thing but its one of the more secret hobbies that would destroy his manly reputation if any other Rainbow member ever found out. A delicate silver tinsel round around the healthy tree, that has yet to irritate your cat and cast its pine needles all over your home. Blue ornaments that are his favorite color cover it along with golden stars of a more retro style and at the top is a very well made angel that his mother gave to you as a present. “C’est beau.” He almost puffs up like a peacock at your compliments and blushed prettily at the French words. You squished his cheeks making his mouth form fish lips and he raised an eyebrow. “The ornaments match you this year.” Julian flushed even more with embarrassment at the very true statement. His eyes and the glass baubles are the exact same shade this year and you wondered if he planned it. He said something but the words were garbled up and he made a strange pouty face despite his smushed cheeks. Releasing Julian, he stuck his tongue out at you immediately and you flicked his forehead. “What next you plan our interior decorating to match your wardrobe?”

“Mon ange please.”


	3. Candy Caned

A tiny lakehouse of dark wood and decorative white trimming sits on lush gold sands with bluish green waters that lap gently against it. Footprints that were once engraved into the soft ground were swept away like an old memory by the lake. Small creaks in the old wooden dock accompanied by the sound of footsteps. Despite it being in the middle of the winter the area is thriving, the wildflowers in full bloom and the birds singing joyfully. Still, the cold clung to the area stubbornly like a cat with its claws dug into something. Its refusal to leave has left the waters freezing and often too cold to set foot in. Yet he didn’t mind, he hardly ever did. Christmas has always been a hard time for him. No family to celebrate it with but he could never count you out, his faithful ray of sunshine. You stood by him through the worst, an ever vigilant companion filled with sweetness and compassion. You would know what today is and it is no surprise when you sit next to him nestled against his side. “Ryad you’re going to catch a cold.” He laughed lightly enjoying the smile that you gave him. Your fingers threading together with his and the hold is gentle, one mostly of concern but the touch anchors him. Wrapped up in his jacket a look of content washes over your face. To say that you were settling is not entirely true. You deal with your own issues on your own entirely but Ryad is aware that your self-reliance is what keeps the relationship strong. When you are away from your lover for so long doubts creep into the relationship and can sometimes infect it but you never once questioned him. Perhaps it was your way of indirectly saying that you trusted him or maybe you were preparing for the day that he didn’t come back. You had always been stronger than him, always the shoulder for him to lean on, always a crutch to support him.

“I brought peppermint. His favorite.” When you spoke of him there was a subtle hint of sadness. You did not share his sense of loss for Faisal for he wasn’t your sibling but you empathized with him to a degree that most wouldn’t. Never once did you ask why Ryad clung to his brother’s traditions and other things. You had told him that it wasn’t your place to ask questions so you never did. It would be best if you probably never did. Faisal is always a constant in his mind, each and every last image or memory sticking to the forefront of his brain. All the emotion creating a small whirlwind of daily confusion or bitterness. The mood swings were no doubt a side effect of something he just never bothered to have it treated properly.

You had taken two candy canes out of the pocket of his grey jacket offering him one with a small smile that reached your eyes. They always had a sparkle to them whenever you were happy. Ryad considered himself a lucky man to be the cause of such happiness. “Cheers.” You clinked your candy cane with his a small giggle escaping your lips when you noticed his expression. Pressing a kiss to his cheek you snuggled further into his side. “Merry Christmas my love.” A feeling of reassurance set him at ease. Things would get better and in time the pain would fade but the good memories would not.


	4. Ho Ho Holyshit

“Tell him what you said.” Only moments before a very memorable scene took place. In the middle of your home on Christmas day, you intended to surprise your daughter Samina and Eliza’s son Noah with the gift of their parents. The whole thing had been planned out perfectly. You’d get two large present boxes, wrap them up nicely and have their parents inside of them. While it had been done before you were at least pleased that the two of them agreed to it. However, what had actually happened went a little more like this. 

“Well dad popped out of the present acted like Santa then fell over.” Samina retold the event with excitement her two front teeth were missing but the joy in her smile wasn’t. Eliza watched with her son a very smug expression on her face. She was clearly enjoying watching her squadmate get in trouble. Samina is her father’s daughter and judging by the looks he gave her he was desperately eyebrow telling her to stay silent. Jordan briefly smiled at you before mouthing no to Samina. She looked up at you blinking slowly and had a very thoughtful expression on her face. 

“Samina repeat what you said to your father.” Samina gave it some thought then broke her father’s heart.

“Holyshit.” Jordan stood ramrod straight not meeting your gaze and Eliza laughed to the point of wheezing as she smacked her leg. Noah seemed quite confused but gave you an innocent look, asking his mother if he could go outside and play with Samina. You excused the children as you glared at your husband who just gave you an awkward smile as though it would make up for what he did. 

“Jordan Trace you are in so much trouble.”


	5. The Nutcracker

The ice is your home. Its bitter chill bringing the promise of bruises if you were to fall but also ones of success. Overhead lights make the ice glimmer much like the metal of your stakes. They are well-worn shoes that have taken you to many competitions, and they’ve even helped you snag your boyfriend. Masaru always prefers to watch you skate rather than join you and you suppose that it’s for the best. You two have mastered your fields of work and you are aware of how competitive he can get. Still, his attitude has never gotten in the way of your dreams and Masaru often encourages you to push for more rather than settle for something less. It’s the constant change and improving aspect of your lives that brought the two of you together after all.

For your most recent competition, you chose a more classic song that many would recognize almost instantly. However, you always wove your twist into your piece. The triple axel jump is perhaps one of the hardest moves to master and you have yet to land one successfully. Most of the routine is anything but easy, many of the elements and footwork providing just enough flair to build up to the exciting climax of the piece. Masaru is entranced with you. The fluid movements were made to be enchanting and eye-catching, it also helps that your one-man audience is in love with you. Giving him a smile and a wink you initiated the jump, your heart beating loudly in your ears. The fear of falling never really left you even after to started to skate professionally. You simply learned to repress it and as time went by you even started to enjoy the thrill. However, as your skates hit the ice again you slipped falling in a very ungraceful manner. “Did you die?”

Masaru leaned over the edge of the railing peering down at you with mild concern. You grinned up at him laying on the ice as it froze your back. “Tada.” The ending of your more updated version of the sugar plum fairy trailing off. While the ending hadn’t been what you had hoped for you still got your boyfriend out of the house for once. “Did you like it, baby?” He sighed at the nickname as you snickered at him. Masaru hated that nickname passionately after what happened last Christmas. 

“It was beautiful, but really? The Nutcracker?” 

“I’ll be your sugar plum baby.”

“Oh my god stop.”


	6. Sleighing You

Snowballs and fancy soldiers don’t mix very well. No one is safe from the annual pelting and there are very few that come unscathed from the small war that goes on. James is always the instigator and this year it’s no different. As the on-hand medic, you watched from your snow mountain as people got casually murdered. It’s like you’re the lifeguard on duty only this time you don’t have Gustave. He’s standing across the way on the opposite side of the battle and where you are is the only safe zone. With a mug of coffee and the sigh of a man who’s seen it all Gustave makes his way across the field, getting pelted the whole way. It was honestly a sight to see. Normally people wouldn’t dare lay a hand on the base’s favorite doctor, but today mercy is thrown out the window entirely. 

He stands in front of you, a man once dressed in black is now covered in white from head to toe. Gustave climbs up and sits next to you ignoring the look of pure amusement on your face. “Mon amour did they kill you?” Gustave glances at you and there is so much disgust in that gaze. His light brown eyes were narrowed and his expression could be described as one that a constipated person would make. It’s a face that you’ve only seen him make when Olivier is involved and that’s saying something. 

“I am disgusted. I am revolted.” Each word is exaggerated with a hand motion and the sloshing of his morning coffee. Snow fell off of him with the movements revealing patches of tan skin along with the black fabric of his jacket. “I dedicate my entire life to saving others and this is the thanks I get?” Gustave sighs staring at his coffee as if it were the answer to all of his problems. “I’m going to drown myself in this cup of coffee.”


	7. Santa's Little Helper

Sanaa flits about the house like an overactive hummingbird. The holidays give her this buzz and she is always delighted to learn more about your traditions or beliefs. This year, in particular, your young golden retriever Honey is excited to finally have her mother back home and chases Sanaa everywhere.

The morning sun breaks through the layer of clouds warming up your house as well as lighting it up. Sanaa is most likely up the attic with her drawings and Honey. She’s covered the attic in things that she’s received from her expeditions. Most of them are often beautifully crafted gifts from the remote villages or towns that she finds. They’re her little gems from unknown worlds. However, as you walked up the stairs an object flies from the hatch nearly hitting you in the face. The poor little thing is a cardboard box, there are several puncture holes in it that were no doubt cause of Honey having fun and it has a surprising amount of tape on it. “I was wrapping that!” Sanaa scolds your dog in hushed tones and you take a peek inside of the attic. Upon seeing you she nudges your dog onto something and smiles in an attempt to distract you. “Good morning my love.”

“What is Honey hiding Sanaa?” Honey wiggles in response, her reindeer antlers nearly fall off since the headband was made for humans but Sanaa always finds a way. There is wrapping paper strewn about everywhere in all colors, patterns, and sizes. Certain items were definitely presents for her co-workers though there were a few here and there that you knew were for her family. Sanaa grew up surrounded by nice things so this combined with her people skills make for one excellent gift giver. She gives you a look of caution, clearly trying to assess what you were thinking and probably trying to discover a way to bypass your curiosity. Sanaa’s bangs fall over one of her eyes and she raises an eyebrow at you adjusting her Santa hat. 

“We wouldn’t want to spoil Christmas right?” Honey shuffles her fluff continuing to conceal the item her brown puppy eyes making your heart melt. How dare Sanaa use your dog as a weapon against you? Though it is a clever plan you would have to admit that. “Honey is Santa’s helper this year and we work in secret so shoo.” Sanaa persuaded you further with some kisses and the promise of cuddles. Before you left, however, you asked only one thing of her.

“Please don't break my house or my dog.”

“Santa can’t guarantee that.”


	8. The Ugly Sweater Party

Eliza was so very smug. She had orchestrated the entire event and honestly, you weren’t sure what you had expected. Julien had cheerfully provided the sweaters which were questionably made, but your co-workers didn’t want to break the sweet boy’s heart. Lights were strewn up in the rec room and a very strangely decorated Christmas tree appeared. While normally Eliza isn’t one for things that are a distraction from the current operation you knew that this year she made an exception. You stood next to her a little ways off from the party watching as her expression reflected the pride that she must be feeling. Eliza is a confident woman who is well aware of her strengths but giving others joy has always seemed to light her spirits. “You know they really did need this.” She gave you a small little glance paired with a tiny smile as she drank her cider, the steam rising off from the mug in little puffs of air. Her sweater was what could be described as a wrapping paper explosion but woven together to form a yarn garment. Julien had been particularly proud of that one. 

“The outbreak took a toll on us all.” Indeed it had though some had benefited. Gustave found the love of his life, Jack is taking care of a child that had been infected, and Eliza is stuck with you but at least she loves you. The event had been shocking and a real wakeup call to the world that there is most definitely something else out there. Eliza leans into your side watching as Megan attempted to round everyone up to play another game of fuck marry kill. That never ends well when everyone is very drunk. Eliza squints at something and you tried finding out what it was until she asked something. 

“Is Dominic trying to kill someone with his sweater? Oh yes, he was. Jordan is today's victim and the weapon of choice is a very nicely woven sweater covered in puffballs. 

“Goddamnit.”


	9. Mistletoe

“Do it.” Dominic is perhaps the worst influence ever. While the mildly abusive friendship between the two of you had flourished over the years your relationship with Monika hasn’t. Thus Dom has suggested that you put up mistletoe which can either be the best choice that one could make or the worse. “Come on what’s the worse that could happen?” You gave him the most unamused face that you could muster and he just grinned. His shaggy blonde hair an disheveled beard often gave him the appearance of a homeless man so a grin makes him seem like an insane person. 

“She could beat me up? That’s a pretty concerning outcome.” Dominic glanced at you until Elias stuck his head through the door. 

“She’s coming so either go through with the plan or live as a coward.” Those two were the worst influences to exist on this earth and you weren’t sure which one to murder first. They fled the area giggling the whole way like school girls as they gossiped to each other. Monika had her earbuds in and paid you no attention until the moment that she spotted you. Her face lit up with a smile that she has only ever given to you. Alone with her in the empty rec room is surprisingly nerve-racking and even more so when she notices the plant that is in your hands. 

“Is that mistletoe?” You smile awkwardly at her fiddling with the plant and shuffling from foot to foot as you tried to hold her gaze without laughing out of sheer nervousness. Monika gave you a gentle smile her face devoid of any sort of negative emotion and she moved closer to you her movements slow so that if you wished you could move away from her. In a quiet voice, she asked one thing. 

“Do you want a kiss?”


	10. Chapter 10

The bickering, it never ends in your house. Not while your children are home. Despite being their mother Ela is watching the fight more like a spectator rather than supervising. When your twins fight they take it to the mats and things end in blood. The worse that could happen is that your daughter Kaja kills your son Cyryl or someone would lose a body part. Ela taught them perhaps a little too well. “They are going to die.” Ela has her arm wrapped around your shoulders watching with excitement bouncing slightly with her never-ending energy. 

“I’m that's the worst case scenario but did you see that uppercut? My baby, as learned.” Kaja is currently winning which isn’t really surprising since her goal is to follow in her mother’s footsteps while your son prefers to take after you instead. Cyryl manages to wrangle her down the floor but an armbar causes him to tap out naming Kaja the winner, to which she announced to the world by dancing and singing quite loudly that she was the best. When will your nights ever be silent again?


	11. Under The Fir Tree

Snow fell lightly tangling itself within the branches of the old tree. The chill is bitter but the warmth of the fire is enough to keep you from turning into a popsicle. Its glow lights up Tina’s face as she pokes at it in hopes to keep it alight. Hunting with her has always been your thing despite her wanting to have normal dates, you keep on returning to the forest year after year to see what else you can bring home for the winter. “It’s going to get colder snowflake. Are you sure you don’t want to return home?” While that name is meant to be more insulting rather than endearing you knew that Tina wasn’t using it in such a way. She gave you a side glance of concern before returning her attention to the fire.

“We need to see this through. Besides don’t you want to spend time with me?” She stuck her tongue out at you, Tina often saved her playfulness for you preferring to keep her soft side out of the workplace. “Besides we’ve got this fancy tree to protect us.” Tina laughed at that adding more kindling to the fire. 

“Knowing you, you’d just set the tree on fire.” 

“Now let’s not get offensive.”


	12. All I Want For Christmas Is You

He was hiding something from you and you were certain of it. Adriano is the worst liar on the earth and he has still managed to fool you. Yet your mind was elsewhere at the moment, split it two from focusing on him and dealing with the pain that Aria wouldn’t be coming home this year. You adore spending time with her during the holidays and you know what sort of job she has it just breaks your heart knowing that you don’t get to see her until after two months. “I know I miss you too.” Aria’s voice is soothing and you can tell that she’s trying not to make you cry. Normally you’d laugh at the thought of her sugar coating something but now its anything but a joke. It shouldn’t hurt this much but it does. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you since Adriano told me what you wanted for Christmas.” Your eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion your mind not really being able to bounce into logic mode after the emotion train had hit it. You didn’t remember telling him what you wanted because the only thing that you did want was across the ocean on another continent. Pulling out your keys you wrestled with them for a moment before opening your apartment door, slightly botching the job but at least you did it first try. Yet sitting on your couch is the best Christmas present you could ever ask for. 

“Hi amore I’ve missed you.”


End file.
